


Snapshots

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "You're a silly cat," he said to himself. "Love you, too, Mochi."Five little snapshots into Tadashi and Mochi's relationship.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I wanted to write little snapshots about Tadashi and Mochi, but I don't want to write a real plot right now, so here are we. I hope you enjoy!

Tadashi heard the soft landing of a small weight at the edge of his bed and immediately knew who it was. He cracked a smile, tearing his eyes and attention away from the words of the science fiction novel he was reading at Wasabi's request ("It's a good book; you'll love the robotic samurai, I swear,").

"Hey, Mochi," Tadashi greeted, raising his nose from his book and scratching the fur under the cat's chin. "What are you doing, pal?"

Mochi, of course, did not respond with anything more than a purr. He walked up Tadashi's side like it was a step, plopping himself down on his stomach and ignoring Tadashi's reactionary "Oof!" He pawed at Tadashi's shirt, nesting himself a nice bed from it, and curled up with closed eyes to go to sleep.

"Am I your bed now?" Tadashi asked, torn between fond amusement and exasperation.

Mochi only raised and lowered his back with each breath, eyes remaining shut.

"Geeze." He lightly scratched the top of the cat's head. "I guess I'm stuck here now, huh? Good thing I already went to the bathroom and have over two hundred pages left to read. What am I going to do after that, Moch'? You're not going to let me get up, are you?"

Mochi was already fast asleep; he didn't hear a word Tadashi had said.

He scoffed, lifting his book back up to his face. "You're a silly cat," he said to himself. "Love you, too, Mochi."

* * *

"Mochi, you can't be serious."

Mochi wagged his tail lazily, seemingly smiling an innocent, unknowing smile at his owner.

Tadashi lifted his hands from where they were planted on his sides, running one hand through his hair. "Unbelievable. On my work desk _and_ on top of my textbooks. I have homework to do."

He watched Mochi's eyes roll from one side to the other, examining the slightly slanted table his latest bed of choice was positioned on. He rolled them back to Tadashi, now narrowed, and flopped over on his back.

Tadashi scoffed. "I'll pick you up and put you down you know. I don't have time to put that off until tomorrow. Go sleep with Aunt Cass, or Hiro. Or in your cat bed."

From the other side of the divider, he heard a burst of laughter, and hunched his shoulders.

"I can't believe you're trying to negotiate with our cat!" Hiro exclaimed. Then he half-sang, "You should have skipped college, like meee-ee!"

"No thanks, I want a future," he snarked.

"You're smart enough to have a future _without_ college, brother of mine! Don't you get sick of being told stuff you already know day after day? A stupid degree can't be worth that; when I turn eighteen, we're going to make something that'll blow everybody's socks off and makes us filthy rich anyway. What do you need a fancy piece of paper for when we'll have that?"

Tadashi was in no mood to get into this argument right now. Yes, it was their dream to change the world (universe, as Hiro often corrected) someday, but he wasn't going to 'skip' college, or waste his breath arguing again that he learned new things all the time and _it wasn't always about the money, Hiro._ He wanted to get his homework done and go to bed.

Mochi only continued to lounge where he was, content to watch Tadashi scowl and not move one bit.

Tadashi moved to his makeshift closet to grab a long-sleeved button up. Mochi wasn't normally one to scratch, but it was getting late and he could get territorial over where he had chosen to sleep. His wrists might need the protection.

* * *

"No."

"Mrow."

"No, Mochi."

"Meow!"

"I said no."

_"Myow!"_

"Oh, come here," Hiro insisted, patting his knees to draw the begging cat's attention from Tadashi. "If he won't feed you, I will."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and flicked Hiro's shoulders. They were seated on the couch in the living room, plates of sushi on their laps, waiting for Aunt Cass to finish wiping down the café before they could all watch a classic Dracula flick together. Mochi was seated at the side of Tadashi's feet, eyes wide and sparkling, pleading for the fish in his lap. Never mind he'd already slipped him a piece in the kitchen. Actually, that was likely what started this.

"He already ate his dinner and I gave him a piece of sushi already," he warned his little brother. "Don't give him anymore. Isn't he fat enough?"

Hiro gasped is mock-horror. "I'm ashamed of you, big brother! I didn't know you judged based on looks! For shame, for shame. Come here, Mochi."

Tadashi flattened his brow as the cat curiously pattered over to Hiro's side of the couch. "The _vet_ told us he should be on a diet. He already got his cheat for the night. Don't feed him anymore."

Hiro held out a salmon colored piece with his chop sticks, which Mochi lifted his front legs in the air to reach and devour. Neither of them so much as glanced at Tadashi.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Fine. But when Mochi explodes into a thousand sushi pieces, don't say I didn't warn you."

Hiro smiled toothily and scratched underneath the cat's chin. "This is why I'm the favorite, right?" he mock-whispered.

Mochi merely jumped up on his back legs, clinging to the thin spot of cushion between the brothers and gazing up at Hiro with hopeful eyes. "Mrow."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Oh no. Tadashi, help!"

Tadashi smirked. Oh, now he didn't want Mochi begging for his dinner. "Sorry, little brother, you brought this on yourself."

He patted Mochi's back, chuckling when the cat leaped up on the cushion fully and nosed his way into Hiro's lap.

Hiro snatched up his plate and lifted it high in the air.

Mochi, perhaps prompted by the now closer smell, turned around and made eyes at Tadashi's own plate.

Tadashi lost his smile, mimicking his brother's actions. "Oh, no! You stay away from my food! _Thanks,_ Hiro!"

Mochi rooted himself in place, sitting firmly with a new determination in his eyes. "Meow."

* * *

"Sweetie, you should go to bed," Tadashi heard Aunt Cass advise gently and felt her fingers graze through the hair behind his ear. "Sleeping at one of the café tables isn't going to help your back. Put the - blueprints - away and get into bed."

Blearily, Tadashi forced his head up. Aunt Cass peered down at him, apron tied around her waist and a circular tray held above her shoulder.

"The café's not closing, is it?" he asked, throat scratchy. He yawned.

"No," she admitted with a frown, "but you're not helping yourself down here. Clean up and go upstairs, baby."

He forced his neck up and straightened his back, stretching out his arms. He realized one hand and one cheek were tingly and numb. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Aunt Cass quirked her lips. "Now _go,_ Tadashi. You can work on this stuff tomorrow, after breakfast."

He blinked slowly, not quite as alert as he'd have liked to be. "Do you want me to help you clean up after closing - ?"

_"No._ Go to bed, my sweet boy. NOW."

Tadashi swished his tongue around his mouth absently as his Aunt Cass' attention was pulled away by another table and she disappeared.

He did not feel like standing. Or walking. Or going up two sets of staircases. He hadn't had more than two hours of sleep since yesterday morning.

Logically, he knew he should do as his aunt said. On the hand, however, his body was currently telling him the wood had been a good enough pillow. He went back and forth in his head, debating what to do.

Just then Mochi, who he suspected had been on the floor under the table, jumped up on his lap and used it to propel himself onto the table. He spun around, plopped his butt down, and gave Tadashi a once over.

Tadashi stared down at him, only registering that he was there and nothing more.

Mochi seemed to make up his mind. He curled his body down and around, flattened his front legs, and purred. His eyes drifted closed.

Tadashi assumed that was a sign from the universe he should listen to his aunt. "Thanks, Mochi," he mumbled over another yawn.

* * *

"Aww, he's such a cute cat!" Honey Lemon cooed.

"He is," Gogo agreed, nonchalant but with a small smile on her lips.

Wasabi ran a hand up and down Mochi's fur. "Nice to meet you, buddy. I hope you're a calm cat."

"He is," Tadashi assured him, holding the lovable furball in his lap. "The worst he'll do is make a bed out of your lap or beg you for food. He's spoiled."

Fred scratched under Mochi's chin. "Who's a good kitty-kitty? You're a good kitty-kitty!"

Mochi preened under all the attention. Tadashi couldn't help chuckling. As if the cat didn't get enough love from him, Hiro, Aunt Cass, and all the cat-friendly customers. They were currently in the café for god's sake. Well, it was his first introduction to Tadashi's friends, he guessed.

"Hiro's in the garage," he told the group. "He's really getting into these microbots of his. When we're done feeding Mochi's ego, you guys wanna see him?"

"Yeah!" Honey Lemon rubbed behind one of Mochi's ears. "But first I wanna get to know this handsome boy a little. Aren't you handsome? Yes, you are!"

"How old is he?" Gogo asked, raising her chin.

"Well, we got him when I was ten or eleven..."

Wasabi paused his hand on Mochi's bad. "He doesn't look that old."

"He doesn't," Fred nodded. "He doesn't act like he's at least nine or ten either. Then again, I've never had a cat and don't know."

Wasabi shrugged. "Well, if he's always been as well-mannered as this, I wouldn't mind getting a cat like him for my place. A dog would probably get too lonely. Or does he shed lot?"

"All cats shed," Gogo scoffed. "Don't they?"

Mochi didn't seem to care one way or another what they were talking about. He soaked up all the affection like a happy sponge, and Tadashi had to laugh at that instead of answering his friends.

"You silly cat," he pretended to scold. "You just love being loved, don't you?"

Ah, well. Tadashi could hardly blame him. Especially when he was one of the ones who spoiled the cat so much.

Mochi, seemingly deigning to acknowledge his owner, craned his head around and looked up at Tadashi with his big, innocent, unknowing-of-anything-wrong-at-all eyes curiously.

Tadashi petted his fur. "You know I love you, too, Moch'. You're a good cat."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write about Hiro and Mochi next. (Maybe I will. Maybe I'll write a little mini-series of random moments of Mochi with everyone at some point! :) ) Either way, hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
